Jealous
by changkyuproject16
Summary: Cemburu adalah salah satu hal manis dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Asal itu berdasar dengan alasan jelas, bukan hanya menghakimi sepihak. Jika tidak, akibatnya mungkin seperti Kyuhyun. Flu datang menyerangnya!/ChangKyu/12th entry for Changkyu Project 2016 #FebruaryWithChangKyu


**"Jealous"**

* * *

 **Maincast : Changmin & Kyuhyun**

 **Sidecast : Leeteuk, Victoria f(x), dll**

 **Genre : Romance / Drama**

 **Rating : K+ / T**

 **Warning : no warning inside just keep your heart about Changkyu effect**

 **Disclaimer : The Chara not mine but they belong to themselves, parents, agent, and God.**

 **Summary : Cemburu adalah salah satu hal manis dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Asal itu berdasar dengan alasan jelas, bukan hanya menghakimi sepihak. Jika tidak, akibatnya mungkin seperti Kyuhyun. Flu datang menyerangnya!  
**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun diam sambil menekuk mukanya setelah melemparkan ponselnya secara asal di ranjangnya. Dia memilih untuk menggelung tubuh dengan selimutnya, lalu berteriak keras dengan menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal. Setelahnya dia diam sambil merebahkan diri dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan wajah sendu.

Helaan napas terdengar begitu jelas berhembus dari bibir _kissable_ nya. Dia diam dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa diminta air matanya turun di pipi _chubby_ nya. Dia merasa begitu _sebal_ dan ingin marah. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang? Diam dan menangis.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Dia melirik Leeteuk yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya melihatnya mengerang. Kyuhyun berbalik dan membelakangi Leeteuk membuat _hyung_ tertuanya itu mengernyitkan kening.

"Kyu, ayo bangun dan makan malam," ucap Leeteuk membangunkan _magnae_ nya.

"Makan malam? Jam berapa ini?" heran Kyuhyun setengah membuka matanya.

"Kau tidur lama sekali. Sekarang sudah pukul 8. Cepat bangun dan mandi!" balas Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun segera turun dari ranjang.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri dan meraih ponselnya. Dia mendecak sebal saat tak menemukan satu pesan atau panggilan dari orang yang sudah membuatnya membuang air matanya. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi mengabaikan ponselnya begitu saja. Setelah 20 menit, Kyuhyun bergabung dengan beberapa _hyung_ nya dan menyantap makan malam mereka sedikit lebih tenang karena Kyuhyun hanya diam dan manatap makanannya tak selera.

"Aku selesai," ucap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak menghiraukan pertanyaan _hyung_ nya.

"Aku pergi!" pamit Kyuhyun begitu saja setelah keluar lagi dari kamar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi ke gedung SM, berharap bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin di cincangnya. Kyuhyun bertanya pada beberapa staf apa mereka melihat _soulmate_ nya, yaitu _magnae_ DBSK. Setelahnya dia segera menuju ruang _dance_. Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun membuka pintu di hadapannya dan yang ada hanya para penari yang sepertinya baru selesai latihan.

"Apa kalian tahu kemana Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pada _dancer_ diruangan.

"Dia tadi bilang mau ke kantin sebentar," jawab salah satu dari _dancer_ tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera melesat ke kantin berharap bisa bertemu dengan Changmin di sana. Kaki panjang Kyuhyun memasuki arena kantin dan matanya beredar untuk menemukan Changmin. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menemukan punggung lebar Changmin sedang bersama seseorang. Dia menahan napasnya dan semua hal yang dibacanya tadi siang berputar di otaknya dan sepertinya semua berita itu juga benar adanya. Kyuhyun segera berbalik pergi. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakan perempuan yang sedang mengobrol dengan Changmin tadi.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tetap pergi, ya?" heran gadis itu membuat Changmin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin yang kau lihat bukan Kyuhyun, Vic," balas Changmin terkekeh seraya menyesap minumannya.

"Mataku tak rabun sepertimu, Min" cibir Victoria.

"Ya!"

"Lagipula apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di sini? Dia tak ada jadwal latihan atau lainnya?" ujar Changmin heran.

"Tapi, tadi benar-benar seperti Kyuhyun," kata Victoria tetap yakin kalau yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kalau memang Kyuhyun, dia pasti langsung kemari dan bukannya lari, Vic," balas Changmin meyakinkan kalau yang dilihat sahabatnya itu bukan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin kau benar," ucap Victoria pasrah.

"Aku kembali duluan," pamit Changmin kemudian, setelah menyesap habis minumannya.

Changmin berjalan kembali ke ruang latihan. Mengingat perkataan Victorian tadi, membuatnya ingat kalau seharian ini dia belum menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada _magnae_ Super Junior itu. Changmin mengernyit heran saat tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Biasanya kalau namja manis itu sedang _free_ pasti langsung membalas pesannya secepat kilat, tapi kali ini sudah lima menit masih belum ada balasan. Changmin menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah mengirimkan satu pesan lagi dan berpikir positif kalau Kyuhyun sedang melakukan sesuatu dan tak memegang ponselnya.

Changmin mengistirahtkan tubuhnya setelah latihan _dance_ terakhir. Dia meraih air mineralnya dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Kemudian dia meraih ponselnya tapi tetap tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kemana Kyuhyun? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku? Apa dia marah karena aku tak merespon pesan dan teleponnya dari tadi?" gumam Changmin dengan memandang ponselnya.

"Oh, ya, Min, tadi Kyuhyun kemari dan mencarimu," ucap salah satu _dancer_ membuat Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kemari? Kapan?" tanya Changmin dengan heran

"Sepertinya saat kau masih di kantin tadi," jawab sang _dancer_.

"Di kantin," gumam Changmin bingung.

Changmin segera beranjak untuk pamit pulang duluan pada Yunho dan yang lainnya. Dia segera menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada jawaban. Dia mendecak dan segera menuju _basement_ untuk mengambil mobilnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa firasatnya sedang buruk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun diam menatap ponselnya yang menyala dan menunjukkan nama Changmin di layarnya. Dia mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih menikmati _ice cream_ yang entah sudah keberapakalinya. Yah, setelah melihat Changmin yang sedang bersama Victoria tadi, dia memilih untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Di sebuah kedai _ice cream_ sejak mungkin dua jam yang lalu dan sudah menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk.

Layar ponsel Kyuhyun kembali menyala dan menampakkan nama yang sama. Dia masih tetap mengabaikan panggilan itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya lagi membuat seorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya. Dia kembali memesan semangkuk _ice cream_ , membuat pelayan itu menatap tak percaya padanya. Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun tidak hanya menghabiskan 2 atau 3 mangkuk _ice cream_ , melainkan sudah menghabiskan lebih dari 5 mangkuk _ice cream_. Selain mengkhawatirkan kondisi tenggorokan yang bisa infeksi, juga memungkinkan dia bisa saja terkena flu atau radang tenggorokkan esok hari. Tapi, karena Kyuhyun menatap tajam pelayan itu, si pelayan tetap menyiapkan pesanan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Changmin mendecak sebal dan sesekali mengumpat karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengangkat panggilannya. Dia menepikan mobilnya sejenak lalu menghubungi Leeteuk untuk menanyakan di mana keberadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya panggilannya diangkat.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Aish, kenapa kau menelepon sambil berteriak,_ eoh _?!"_ omel Leeteuk yang telinganya berdengung karena seruan Changmin.

" _Hyung_ , apa Kyuhyun ada di _dorm_?" tanya Changmin setelah menunggu Leeteuk lebih tenang.

" _Dia keluar tadi. Memang kenapa?"_ jawab Leeteuk seadanya.

"Keluar kemana?" tanya Changmin lagi membuat Leeteuk memutar bola matanya.

" _Ya! Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau malah balik tanya?"_ seru Leeteuk _sebal_.

" _Hyung_ jawab saja…" pinta Changmin.

" _Aku tak tahu. Tadi dia langsung pergi setelah mengaduk makanannya. Dia juga tadi mengurung diri seharian di kamar–tunggu! Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"_ tanya Leeteuk kembali bertanya pada Changmin.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi sepertinya dia marah padaku. Dia tak mengangkat panggilanku dari tadi," jawab Changmin ragu.

" _Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian, dan awas kalau kau sampai menyakiti hatinya! Kau akan mati di tanganku!"_ ancam Leeteuk.

"Aish, _hyung_ , kau kejam sekali!" balas Changmin dnegan nada merajuk.

" _Masa bodoh! Cepat cari dia dan antarkan pulang ke_ dorm _sampai selamat!"_ perintah Leeteuk dan Changmin hanya bisa menhela napas.

"Baik…" ucap Changmin lirih.

" _Awas kalau kau sampai melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!"_ peringat Leeteuk lagi mengerti bagaimana kelakuan Changmin.

"Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya Changmin berusaha bercanda.

" _Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada_ magnae _kami,_ eoh _?"_ jawab Leeteuk tajam.

"Baik-baik aku akan mencarinya!" balas Changmin segera mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

Changmin diam di mobilnya beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia punya ide dan mulai menyalakan GPS-nya mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum saat GPS Kyuhyun menyala dan dia bisa menemukannya dengan cukup mudah.

.

.

.

Changmin segera memasuki kedai _ice cream_ di depannya lalu mengedarkan pandangnnya mencari Kyuhyun. _Magnae_ DBSK itu menarik mangkuk _ice cream_ yang baru saja datang di meja Kyuhyun membuat namja manis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata Changmin melebar melihat hidung Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah begitu juga dengan pipinya.

"Berapa banyak dia memesan?" tanya Changmin pada sang pelayan.

"Sepertinya 7 kali," jawab sang pelayan cukup takut melihat ekspresi garang Changmin.

"Kita pulang," ajak Changmin yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah meja Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" tolak Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kyu…" panggil Changmin sedikit melunak.

"Urusi saja kekasihmu disana! Tak perlu peduli lagi padaku!" balas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kekasih yang mana?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa kau bodohi, _Shim_!" desis Kyuhyun merasa Changmin tengah mempermainkannya.

Kyuhyun lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan _magnae_ DBSK yang terlihat _cengo_.

"Maaf, Tuan," ucap sang pelayan saat Changmin hendak menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Ini uangnya," ucap Changmin memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

Changmin segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar duluan dari kedai. Dia mengejar _magnae_ Super Junior itu lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju mobil. Dia butuh berbicara dengan _namja_ manis ini mengenai kekasih yang dimaksudnya tadi. Langkah Changmin terhenti saat mendengarkan suara isakan dan itu berasal dari Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya. Changmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Changmin lembut.

"Kau yang ada apa?! Dan aku membencimu!" balas Kyuhyun menahan suara agar tidak berteriak.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, sih? Memang aku melakukan kesalahan apa padamu?" tanya Changmin lagi karena merasa Kyuhyunnya sedang aneh hari ini.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau berkencan dengan Vic, _eoh_?!" balas Kyuhyun dengan suara serak menahan tangisnya.

"Victoria?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Siapa lagi? Semua pemberitaan ramai dengan kencan kalian berdua!" dengus Kyuhyun karena menurutnya otak cerdas Changmin sedang melambat.

"Kyu…" panggil Changmin dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

" _Wae_?!" tanya Kyuhyun ketus

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Changmin dengan nada menggoda.

"Menurutmu?!" balas Kyuhyun sengit. Changmin kira Kyuhyun akan mengelak seperti biasanya tapi kali ini tidak. Dalam hati dia bersorak menang.

"Kau, kan, tahu aku dan Vic hanya berteman," ujar Changmin pelan.

"Tapi, kau juga bersamanya tadi! Bahkan seharian ini kau tak menghubungiku…" balas Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Jadi benar tadi yang dilihat Vic adalah kau?" gumam Chngamin mengingat ucapan Victoria.

"Ya! Dan kau sangat menyebalkan!" seru Kyuhyun memukul pundak Changmin.

"Dan kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu bukan?" ujar Changmin.

"Jangan bohong padaku!"

"Aku serius, _chagi_. Lagi pula untuk apa aku kencan dengan Vic kalau aku sudah punya kau?"

"Berhenti menggombal!" dengus Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Kau tak percaya?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak!" balas Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Cup_

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat dengan tiba-tiba Changmin mencium bibirnya. Ingat! Itu di bibir dan mereka tengah di pinggir jalan sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah percaya?" tanya Changmin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kau benar-benar– _hattchiiiiih_!" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena dia bersin.

"Aku antar kau pulang," ajak Chnagmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar– _hattchiiiiih_!" Kyuhyun kembali bersin saat hendak mencibir Changmin yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan terkena flu besok," ucap Changmin kemudian.

"– _hattchiiiiih_!" Kyuhyun kembali bersin. "Kau menyumpahiku!" ucapnya tidak terima dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Aku hanya berspekulasi mengingat berapa banyak _ice cream_ yang kau habiskan," balas Changmin melakukan pembelaan.

"Terserah!"

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat ngambek padanya masalah Victoria. Tapi, dia suka saat Kyuhyun cemburu. Bukankah artinya namja manis itu memang mencintainya juga?

"Kyu," panggil Changmin.

 _Cup_

Changmin tak hanya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kali ini, tapi dia sudah melumat bibir _kissable_ itu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menolak ciuman yang diberikan Changmin padanya dan dia menikmatinya.

"Kau hanya milikku dan aku hanya milikkmu," bisik Changmin di depan bibir Kyuhyun.

"– _hattchiiiiih_!" Kyuhyun kembali bersin dengan tidak sopannya.

"Aish, kau tak sopan sekali bersin di depan muka kekasihmu!" gerutu Changmin kemudian setelah mendapat hantaman dari bersin Kyuhyun.

"Itu balasan untukmu! Wek!" ejek Kyuhyun kemudian dan keduanya puang menuju _dorm_ Suju.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 _ **guess who?**_

* * *

 **changkyuproject16 :** Hello! This is changkyuproject16, dengan berat hati kami umumkan kalau pengumpulan fanfiksi untuk project sudah berakhir...maaf sekali untuk beberapa author yang pengen ikut serta tapi ga keburu deadline, since we must stick to our own rules so...we're sorry.

Pengumpulan fanfiksi sudah berakhir tapi project ini belum benar-benar selesai kok, kalian masih bisa menemukan update dari kami sampai tanggal 29 February 2016 dan sesuai dengan janji kami sebelumnya di tanggal itu kami akan umumkan judul dan nama author yang sudah ikut serta dalam project sekaligus nama-nama readers yang udah berhasil nebak nama authornya dengan benar, udah ada beberapa loh yang bener, you should be proud of yourself guys for being a loyal changkyu fanfiction reader keke.

p.s : untuk yang kira-kira kenal dengan gaya tulisan salah satu author yang fanfiksinya kami upload disini kalian bisa check ke bio changkyuproject16 karena disana kami nyantumin nama-nama author yang ffnya sudah ataupun akan kami post.


End file.
